


Try to untangle these lines of ours

by SinOfPride



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Genderswap, Sexism, Stereotypes, machismo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinOfPride/pseuds/SinOfPride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wasn't the jealous type. Or at least he hadn't considered himself to be, until the day his macho older brother woke up as the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try to untangle these lines of ours

Sam wasn't a jealous man. 

Or at least he hadn't considered himself to be, until the day his macho older brother woke up as the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Or you know, maybe that was an exaggeration, but it sure didn’t seem so while Sam had stared at him - now her - in dumbfounded silence. Silence that led to Dean staring back at him for long, endless minutes, mouth- pink, pretty mouth that was still the same - moving soundlessly until a choked sound emerged and the bathroom door slammed behind him. Nothing Sam said helped and he finally had to resort to picking the lock to find Dean standing in front of the mirror, wide, horrified eyes glued to his new reflection. 

All in all, it’d been a long morning. Sam's initial shock had given way to something else the longer Dean remained silent, too big T-shirt hanging off his suddenly smaller- tiny- frame. Dean looked like their mother. And (s)he(?) knew it too, the longer they stared, the longer Sam stood there doing nothing. So he’d rushed forward and pulled Dean away from the mirror, talking low and rational, trying to snap Dean out of it; Sam was shocked too, no question about it, but he couldn’t let Dean break down from this. And it took a while, but Dean had gotten it together enough to smile shakily and tell him hey, at least he’d gotten a decent rack. 

So, the thing is, Sam had dated Jessica for two and a half years without ever punching a guy out for looking at her funny. He hadn’t ever gotten angry at anyone who flirted with her in front of him or leered at her breasts. He'd been kind of proud of being that level-headed, gorgeous as Jessica had been, with as many guys after her as she'd had. Hence, Sam hadn’t been the jealous type. 

It didn't take Sam long to realize, however, that it was all a load of bullshit. The moment they calmed down enough to decide to try and figure things out rationally over breakfast at the only diner in town it was made pretty clear. 

Because Dean is an attractive guy, right? He has his big green eyes, his girly eye-lashes, freckles, light brown hair and that devilish grin that lit up his face, along with a body most guys envy. But as a girl? He’s small and thin and all his pretty features are now in a delicate face that’s a vague echo of their mother’s photograph with shoulder-length blond hair. And he's- well- a _her_. And in that diner she drew the eye- same as his Dean always does- but this time Dean didn’t revel in it, hunching his shoulders and trying to look at ease in too-big clothes that dwarfed his new female frame even further. 

The protective urge that rose in Sam’s chest that morning felt more like a tidal wave, like a fire that threatened to burn down anyone who dared _look_ at Dean wrong. And Dean noticed, of course he did. Dean noticed and squared those shoulders to glare at Sam, trying to look normal, but not quite managing it and Sam just felt that fire in him burn brighter.

Well, the whole change was a while ago and they’d gotten to work around it as best as they could, soon as they figured it out. Sam hadn't said anything about it, but ever since, things had been...well, different. 

Dean was still brash, loud and snarky, but there was something else there: an insecurity that hadn't been there before in the way he moved, a certain frailty that Dean's male body had hidden behind muscles and a swagger that were no longer where they should be. Dean certainly could take care of himself; he'd knocked more than a few teeth loose since guys- or well, more guys than usual - had started noticing him. 

Sam though. Sam had changed even more noticeably. In the weeks since that morning, he'd gotten into three bar brawls, had given two black eyes, broken a guy's nose, another's jaw and dislocated someone's shoulder. The first black eye had been over the wrong look in Dean's direction, which Sam might be willing to admit was his new found over-protectiveness acting up. 

Most of the other inflicted injuries though, those had been well deserved. 

They'd been at a bar in Indiana when Dean moved to hustle a guy on the pool table under Sam's watchful eye. Things had gone smoothly until Dean began winning; that's when the guy accused the 'little slut' of cheating and told Dean 'she needed a real man to teach her how to be a good little girl'. What happened next might have been due to the leering, or the tone, or the way Dean had looked vaguely shocked someone could ever tell Dean Winchester something like that and mean it. It most likely was the hand the guy then tried to place on his brother's butt. Either way Sam had nearly split his fists in two beating the guy and his buddies down, with Dean trying his best to keep up his end of the brawl, while the guy that ended up with the broken jaw tried to manhandle Dean away from Sam.

Dean hadn't been too pleased after that little encounter, even if they'd won. And while Sam's swollen nose, split lip and slight concussion might have agreed with Dean's angry recriminations, Sam was feeling mighty good about himself by then and hadn't really been listening. Nobody messed with his brother like that. 

So yeah, he was apparently a jealous ( _cave-man,_ Dean told him as she roughly tended Sam's lip, _a huge looming Neanderthal, is what you are_ ) guy when it came to anyone looking at his 'sister' wrong. Or saying shit about 'her'. Or trying to ask Dean out (an occasion that might or might not have ended in that aforementioned dislocated shoulder on yet another unsuspecting dude). 

'Cause see, the thing was that the stupid curse had a reversal, but they had to wait it out for another two months before they could go for it. And Dean might not admit it out loud, but it was getting to him, the whole standing up for himself at every corner, and having to keep an eye out for creeps that wouldn't have dared to try anything when Dean was himself. Dean missed his real body and the inevitable body issues hadn't helped. Because Dean was a fully functional woman, and the day they found that out wasn't one Sam cared to remember much. Or at all.

As it was, Dean was Dean and he wasn't. And Sam's protective side had risen with a vengeance since the first time he saw his brother's huge green eyes looking up at him from a female face, shocked and dismayed and wary of any mocking Sam might subject Dean to (and he'd been tempted after the shock wore off. But that broken look Dean couldn't quite hide, that took the funny right out of it. The halfhearted teasing when they were snarking at each other hardly counted). 

They'd had to buy Dean some new clothes, panties and bras and smaller T-shirts and jeans; though Sam might or might not find it adorable when Dean put on one of his old shirts with his new body. They'd had to train him to work with a new muscle mass. They'd had to adjust to a situation that had Dean constantly frustrated and Sam on constant alert of anything that might touch a hair in Dean's head. An attitude which in turn, had Dean on constant bitching mode, because he'd never taken well to being coddled and Sam couldn’t quite help it this time.

So, Sam is apparently jealous. And possesive. And a tad over-protective. And if Dean gets a say in it, _a sexist pig, dude, and you said I was bad_.

But Sam is the man now, at least for two more months. And he'll take it seriously, even if it means enduring the _hard_ kick to the nuts he got when Dean heard him muttering such to himself. He'll suffer through it (and has) as many times as it took if it means he can keep Dean safe until his brother can change back. And maybe even past that, 'cause Sam has gotten a taste of being the protector now. 

But that's an all-together different story. For the most part.


End file.
